1. Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of multimedia. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for recording a combination of both captured video of an event and data input from one or more observers of the event for the purpose of enhancing the development of performance related skills.
2. General Background
For many years, instructors have used a variety of teaching techniques to improve inter-personal and analytical diagnostic skills of their trainees. For example, for collegiate studies in psychology, instructors normally conduct clinical training sessions in order to refine communication and diagnostic skills of their trainees. An instructor supervises the xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d session and either (i) prepares handwritten comments for discussion with the trainee at a later time, or (ii) interrupts the trainees to provide feedback in real-time.
While real-time feedback normally enhances one""s learning experience, it is highly disruptive to the pace of the session. Also, continued instructor interruptions allow any trainee observers to become disengaged from the session. This adversely affects the degree of learning of the individual trainee or of the observers watching training sessions conducted by others.
Recent efforts have been made to reduce the level of disruption caused by real-time feedback. In particular, instructors have begun to equip trainees with technological aids. For example, a trainee would be equipped with an ear piece through which audio feedback from the instructor is received. Alternatively, a teleprompter may be provided for the trainee to read written instructor feedback during the session. The use of technological aids has been found to be highly distracting and anxiety provoking because the trainee is forced to simultaneously consider competing inputs from the instructor and participant(s) of the clinical session. These inputs may be (i) competing audio or (ii) visual information competing with audio.
With the advent of affordable, portable video cameras, these cameras have been instrumental in documenting training sessions in an effort to improve communication skills of the trainees. The sessions are videotaped and the instructor normally takes notes during the session. This system, however, fails to provide any real-time feedback unless the instructor meets with the trainee. These meetings are time intensive to both the instructor and the trainee. Besides time issues, this videotaped technique is subject to many other disadvantages. For example, both instructors and trainees are sometimes unable to determine what segments of the videotaped session correspond to his or her handwritten notes. Also, generally, individuals are more able to learn from reinforcement or corrective feedback when both witnessing an event and receiving a critique, or critical and instructive feedback simultaneously.
It is contemplated that it would be advantageous to develop a system and method for enhancing skill development by providing a combination of video and real-time, instructional comments that neither disrupts a training session nor requires the presence of the instructor.
A system and method for enhancing skill development through review of an event. In one embodiment, the method comprises providing captured video related to the training session to a first input port of a recording system. The alphanumeric text is input by at least one observer of the event to a second input port of the recording system. Thereafter, a combination of the captured video and alphanumeric text contemporaneously with the video is recorded on a selected medium. The selected medium can be viewed by the trainee at a later time and continue to provide real-time feedback qualities.